Hitherto, there have been flying objects that employ wing structure technology that makes use of the Coanda effect for increasing lift force (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A moving object described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a fluid supply portion which supplies fluid; a lift force generating portion which has an outer surface inclined downward with respect to the fluid flow direction, and obtains a lift force by changing the fluid flow direction downward; and a fluid collecting portion which has an opposite surface facing the outer surface of the lift force generating portion and in which a gap between the outer surface and the opposite surface on the upstream side of the fluid flow direction is wider than the gap between the outer surface and the opposite surface on the downstream side. In such a moving object, degradation in the flow speed caused by fluid loss is prevented, and the lift force is improved.